The Prank Series
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: this is a comedy thing about when Dilly was in school. please R&R, if you like it i'll finish the stories. And sorry that i don't have everything posted up but i gave my finished copies to one of y friends and they lost it!!
1. Default Chapter

Infomercial for Dun University   
  
Dilandau looks at the camera. *In a cheezy announcer voice*   
"Hello I am your host Dilandau Albauto, and an on tonight's show we will be taking a tour of Dun University. Now I know that a lot of you kids out there are looking for a school, and I ask you to consider Dun. It is the oldest school on Gaea. There are many wonderful aspects of the school to take into consideration. First of all there are plenty of rats…in the class rooms that is *insert fake laughter* the science labs are all equipped with the most up to date equipment you will find on all of Gaea, our motto is we don't buy it, we invent it. The dorms oh don't get me started on the dorms they are all very spacey with that little touch of home placed in room. Each dorm has two beds and trust me on this the person you share your room with will become your best friend; it happened to me, it will happen to you. The dorms also have their own little science labs inside them; the science labs are of the same technology as the real science labs. Dun university is also known for its exceptional food, the food is all edible with a different meal each day *of course meals are repeated each month* the kitchen staff is courteous and will cater to anybody with food allergies. The university has one of the best and most beautiful campuses you will find on Gaea, there is also a maze made of shrubs that is there for your entertainment. All I am trying to say is that please considering Dun University for your education. You won't regret it." 


	2. The Prank

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters in it, however I do own the author (because I'm the author) and I also own Matt. So if anybody wants to use him in your fics please ask me. Oh, and i'm sorry to say, but not all of this is posted, but you can see the rest of the things later on.  
  
The Prank  
  
Folken walks into the dragonslayer's dorm. (I'm just going to call it a dorm) "Okay everyone gather around. Emperor Dornkirk (E. D) wants to introduce a new program, it's called story time. (groans) I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Continuing on, every night around this time I will come here and we will share some stories about our past with each other, so we can all become better friends" Folken shuttered at that last statement. "We might as well get this over with…hmm…why don't you go first Dilandau. It comes to my understanding that you had some very unique experiences as a child."  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Dilandau stated. "Before I became captain of you guys I went to a boarding school."  
"Yeah so, all of us went to some kind of school" Giumel replied. Dilandau was about to smack Giumel but Folken glared at him so he didn't…wait sorry…Dilly did slap Giumel because Folken being unused to displaying human emotion was unable to register an expression before Giumel got slapped.   
"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at Giumel* I led the life of any regular child that went to my school…"  
"Permission to interrupt sir"   
"Permission granted Chesta"  
"Thank you sir. From what I remember you didn't exactly lead the approved lifestyle for student's at our school, you were always pulling pranks with that friend of yours."  
"Yes I was, that is why tonight's story is about the biggest prank that ever happened in all of Zaibach."  
Folken groans "Please tell me this isn't about the time you and Matt set those dogs loose in Naria and Eryia's room."  
"No this is isn't that story"  
"Good"  
"This was the biggest prank Matt and I ever pulled. It was also the last Dorny had us permanently separated after it happened. It happened the night Emperor Dornkirk (Dorny) visited our school. (Chesta groans) all of the students were on their best behavior. Even me and Matt…of course we had to be, we were still in trouble for what happened before parent's night."  
"What happened?" everyone asked.  
"We had snuck into the kitchen's after lights out and took all the food out of the kitchens threw half of it into the river and fed the other half to the animals in the science lab. But not before drugging it with that stuff the nurse gives you when you are constipated. We then took all the animals and set them loose in the dorms. *Dilly grins at the memory* Those were the days"  
"No they weren't! Do you know how hard it is to get mouse diarrhea out of your hair!" Chesta screamed.  
"Calm down Chesta! Now back to my story."  
  
So what is Dilly's story, and why was it so bad that it got him and his friend permanently separated? I know I could have made this a one-shot but I didn't feel like it so until part two (I'll finish it then I promise) until then please R&R 


	3. the prank pt2

The Prank pt2  
  
Folken walked into the Dragon Slayer's dorm the next night.   
"Hello everyone, *looks around* does any one think they can out do last night's story *waits about one second*…didn't think so. So I guess I will be leaving." Folken walks quickly toward the door.  
"Not so fast Strategoes, I still have more stories to tell."  
*Folken under his breath* "Oh, goody. *rolls eyes*"  
"Now this is the tale of mine, Matt's and Kana's second prank together"  
"Why aren't you going in order Dilandau-sama?" Chesta inquired. Dilandau slapped him.  
"Because I don't want to!" Dilly responded. "Getting back to the story. This is about the time me, Matt and Kana destroyed the boy's bathroom…we weren't planning on destroying it…but that's what happened."  
"What were you trying to do?" Dalet asked.  
"We were trying to find the secret passage that was rumored to exist inside the stall of no return."  
"If it was secret how did people know it was there?" Gatti wondered out loud.  
"What do you mean the stall of no return?" Viole questioned.  
"About the first question, there had been rumors going around for years about a secret passage in the boys bathroom. Many people have looked for it but none have actually found it…we decided that it was our turn to try. Chesta *Chesta looked up* you can tell them about the stall of no return."  
Chesta started to talk. "The stall of no return is…well a toilet stall…well its actually the toilet that is evil not the stall."  
"How can a toilet be evil?" Migel asked the question everyone was wondering about.  
"It wasn't always evil…it became evil after the cornflake incident."  
"The what?!" everybody except Dilandau screamed.  
"The cornflake incident…it was when…*Dilly interrupts*"  
"Don't tell them about that! I am flying in a guest speaker for that little part of school history!"  
"Dornkirk never said you could bring in guests *Folken said rather hurriedly*"  
"Well he never said I couldn't now did he" Dilandau stated.  
"No he didn't" Folken grumbled disappointed with that fact that Dilly had found a loop hole.  
Chesta, "Umm, Dilandau-sama. Can I continue telling them about the evil toilet? *Dilly nodded* okay, like I said the toilet wasn't always evil, it just became that way after the cornflake incident. The toilet was given the title of evil because anyone who sat on it was given major diarrhea."  
"Coincidence, and that isn't that evil…grandma's cookies did the same thing to us" Biore stated.   
"No you don't understand that wasn't the evil part of the toilet. The evil part is when you are going the toilet amplifies the smell until you think you are going to faint, and then when you are done with that torture there is never any toilet paper in the dispenser…even if you made sure there was some there in the first place!" *everyone screams like a bunch of girls…except Dilly…of course*  
"Okay I'll give it to you the toilet is evil…but how did the cornflake incident make it that way?" Biore asked after he stopped screaming. Dilly cocked an eyebrow   
"Maybe we'll find that out when our guest speaker arrives tomorrow…" *Folken interrupts*   
"Now that tonight's story is over I need to go…and…err…clean my cape…yes that's it!" *Folken runs toward the door*  
"Not so fast Strategoes…that wasn't the story. That was only part of it…now onto the actual story. Like I have said a few times before, Kana had heard rumors about a secret passage in the boys bathroom, and she though that she had pinpointed its location."  
"Where did she think it was?" Guimel asked.  
"She thought it was inside the stall of no return"  
"Why?" no one specific asked.  
"Because that was the only place no one ever checked?"  
"Why couldn't they check it? I mean it's only a bathroom stall."  
"The bathrooms are a whole lot bigger there than here on the vione. And since people were scared of the toilet no one ever went into the stall, and because the stall is so big it is impossible for someone to just do one glance around the room…especially if you are looking for something that would be so well hidden. So we decided to go and look for the passage one night when we didn't have any homework, and when everyone else would be busy. That chance came when the Zaibach sorcerers came to recruit some of the older kids, and to tell the kids about future careers that might be offered to them. This event was not mandatory, but everyone was planning on going anyway…its not like there was a lot to do at the school in the first place."   
"What do you mean there was nothing to do?! Because I heard that Dun university offered more alternate actives than any other school on Gaea." Folken stated.  
"Well you were obviously miss informed. Because to my recollection the only other activities offered during assemblies was a study hall or the when you know you have been bad seminar, and trust me Matt and I had already been to that thing way too much. So we decided to skip both things."  
"How did you get out of both?" Chesta asked, "Because if I remember properly if a person didn't show up to anything on those days all the teachers would be out for blood…literally."  
"Kana was our alibi, being the top student she was allowed to do things the rest of us students could only dream about. Like skipping out of boring assemblies. Being the best friends of the top student has its advantages, and I could go on that forever, but that is a different topic and can be described more thoroughly later. But getting back on track. We skipped the assembly and started to ready the materials needed for the search."  
"How did you know what materials were required? Was that going around the rumor mill as well?"  
"No, we had already planned everything the night before, Kana had also pinpointed the location of all the materials."  
"Where did she get the time to do all this?"  
"Remember she was top student."  
"But that doesn't mean they get less work."  
"No, it doesn't but it does mean that they get it done a lot faster."  
"oh"   
"So we started to gather the necessary equipment. Rope, a rubber bouncy ball, and anchor, air freshener, toilet paper, matches, scented candles, lotion, and some food."  
"Huh? Why do you need all that stuff?"  
"*sigh* I'll explain everything. First of all the rope so if we did find a way into the passage we would be able to find our way back out. Because you see the passages were like mazes with only one way out."  
"So each passage was in itself a huge maze?"  
"Yep, the founders did that so nobody would be tempted to go into the passages, and also if any intruders would get into the building they would somehow hopefully end up in a secret passage and get horribly lost. But back to the list. The rubber bouncy ball was used to determine of there were any sudden drops ahead in the passage. The anchor was actually the toilet, it was just used to secure the rope. The toilet paper to be used as a trail marker, we found out the hard way not to use the cafeteria food…the hard way we learned that was the day of our other pranks we found out that the teachers can smell the stuff a mile away…and that the smell is very hard to get out of your clothing…I don't know how Kana can do it she hardly ever got dirty or smelly when us guys did…well she was top student after all…sorry I got carried away *suddenly a large bird appears and picks up Dilandau and carries him away…just kidding…it was two large birds…and yes I am kidding*. Matches to light the candles with. Candles were used as a light source. Lotion in case anyone got stuck inside something. And food in case we got hungry...or to ward off any mutant mice…don't ask. That is it for the equipment now on to what happened. After gathering the stuff we snuck into the boy's bathroom, once inside we realized that this was actually the girls bathroom, so me and Matt made a beeline for the door while Kana flopped onto the leather sofa and turned on the T.V. Upon hearing the T.V. turn on we did the how come you guys get a T.V. thing and sat down to watch it for a few minutes (don't ask me how they have T.V.s on Gaea, they just do.) because we were ahead of schedule. Kana then went to the fridge and pulled out some soft drinks for us. We were getting ready to leave the girl's b-room when Kana told us that she knew a shorter route. So us being the lazy people we are decided to try this new route…I mean can you really blame us for not wanting to walk out the door and then walk another 5 whole feet just to get to the boy's b-room… *everyone in the room shook their head no…except Folken…but that's his problem, not ours* I didn't think so. We were also wondering why there would be a passage from the girl's bathroom to the boy's bathroom, and why she knew about it. So we asked her and her reply was that why wouldn't there be a passage of that type, and of course all the girls knew about it. After that reply we were afraid to ask about what other kinds of secret passages there were that only the girls knew about…because the boys certainly didn't know about any. Kana must have read our expressions because the next thing she said was that, no there are no other secret passages that only the girls know about…except the one that goes from the girl's dorm to the boy's locker room. *Matt fainted* she then proceeded to say that the girls know of no such thing *Matt revived* herself on the other hand *Matt fainted once again* she said she was kidding, and poured water on Matt to get him to wake up…then kept pouring water on him after he revived, she then proceeded to ask him when was the last time he had, had a bath…he said that he had had one on Sunday…it was Friday…Kana then threw Matt into a shower and told him to wash up…he did. Know smelling clean and minty fresh we were ready to go to the boy's bathroom. The passage from the girl's b-room to the boy's was located behind a picture of the first head mistress of the school. The actual passage was four and a half feet long, thus saving our lazy bodies half a foot of walking distance…of which we were thankful. Unfortunately for us guys it was a one way passage so we would most likely never again see the inside of the girl's bathroom. *darn* *sing to the chorus of Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Its off to work we go*"  
  
Di Do Di Do   
It's off to the boys bathroom we go  
Li Lo Li Lo Li Lo Li Lo Li Lo Li Lo Li Lo   
Li Lo Li Lo  
Its off to trouble we go  
A Oh A Oh A Oh A Oh A Oh A Oh A Oh   
A Oh A Oh  
The teacher's going to be mad we know  
Wi Wo Wi Wo Wi Wo Wi Wo Wi Wo Wi Wo Wi Wo   
Wi Wo Wi Wo  
We are never going to get out of this one  
Di Do Di Do Di Do Di Do Di Do Di Do Di   
Di Do Di Do  
It's off to the boy's bathroom we go  
Insane whistling *pretend its an electric guitar*  
  
"The passage ends inside the stall of no return"  
"So that's why there was always a ton of giggling coming from that stall" Chesta said.  
"Why what did you think it was an evil hair dresser come to give you a decent haircut shroom-boy?" Guimel scoffed.  
"Look who's talking sheep-boy" Dallet defended his friend.  
"Well at least I don't stare at myself in a mirror all day holding a rose telling myself how beautiful I am." Viole glared at Dallet.  
"Excuse me fro-boy at least I don't look like I have a brown rats nest in my hair" Rynoon stated.  
"Harry Potter wanna be"  
"That's enough!" Folken interrupted the name calling and stood up. "Why don't we get this over with as quickly and painlessly ass possible, because unlike you guys I have a life that I need to get back to" Folken glared around the room, almost as if challenging somebody to make a snide comment about him…somebody did.  
"Stiff!!" everyone in the room shouted at Folken, then they started the name calling up again. Folken sighed and sat back down.  
"Quiet!!" Dilandau shouted. "I do want to finish my story tonight! *everyone quieted down immediately* thank you. Now back to the story. We entered the stall from the passage, the passage was behind the painting of the school's founding father. There were four other paintings in the room, all of them were pictures of founding fathers. We each decided to glance around the room Matt and I trying to stay as far away from the toilet as we could, while Kana in all her stupidity was right beside it. We pulled her away from the toilet but all that that accomplished was making her think we were crazy…not that she needed any help. Kana wanted to get in closer to the toilet but us guys wouldn't let her. She finally pulled away from us and walked right up to the toilet and started to investigate around it, she questioned many things like the toilet the dispenser and even the flushing system. That idiotic girl even started to doink around with inside of the toilet. We asked her what she was thinking and didn't she know that the toilet was evil. But all she said was that this was an excellent opportunity to experiment with a supposedly evil toilet, and she said that nothing was truly good or evil it was just what they made of it, so maybe the toilet wasn't really evil, but people only said it was because they didn't know what to make of it. Maybe somebody who had good thoughts or just didn't think that the toilet was evil wouldn't get the same effect as the person who did think the toilet was evil. Upon seeing that we weren't listening to her she said that she thought that she found the key to the passage. She then took the toilet paper out of the bag and placed it in the empty dispenser…no one used the toilet so no one ever put more tp in it. The dispenser automatically latched on to the roll. Kana then took the cover off of the toilet and pushed the rubber ball into the tube that refilled the water chamber so it wouldn't get anymore water into it. She then took a match and a candle lit the candle and melted wax onto the ball and tube to secure it. She then flushed the toilet making the water chamber empty out and because the ball and wax was covering the tube where the water came in no more water came into the chamber. Once all the water drained out Kana started to investigate the toilet a little more thoroughly. She pressed a button she found along the side of the tank and then she pressed another button and another in a sequence only she could see. There were a total of eleven buttons in the toilet Kana pressed ten of them. We asked her why she only pressed eleven her answer was that there was always one fake in the code. Then we asked her why she thought there was a code, and she said that these things were always protected…otherwise it wouldn't be a secret she said. Once she had pressed ten of the buttons the toilet paper dispenser pulled the toilet paper into the wall leaving an empty hole where the toilet paper and dispenser had gone…don't ask me how she knew this would happen…she is just really smart okay…okay." 


	4. the cornflake incident

The Cornflake incident  
  
Folken walked into the dragonslayer's dorm room.   
  
"Hello welcome to our third night of torture. Yes I said torture,   
  
there are very many constructive things I could be doing right now   
  
but I'm not. And do you want to know what? Well I am going to tell   
  
you I could be dyeing my wings a different color, I still haven't   
  
cleaned my cape, or even coming up with more new technology. But   
  
no, I have to come into this room and listen to stories about your   
  
demented childhoods. *Chesta starts to cry* I'm sorry, please don't   
  
cry. I'll stop complaining now."  
  
"You will?" Chesta asked Folken with puppy eyes out in full   
  
force.  
  
"Yes I will. Dilandau you might as well get on with tonight's   
  
story."  
  
"I would, but like I said before, I am not doing tonight's story."   
  
Folken starts to dance.  
  
"Then who is?" Suddenly there is a really loud noise in the   
  
vione.  
  
"Her." Dilandau says pointing at the person coming out of the   
  
ship.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Kana and according to Dilly, I get to tell   
  
you tonight's story."  
  
"How do you know about story time?" Folken asked.  
"I came up with it, I thought that it would be a nice little thing   
  
to do at night so people who work together would get a better chance   
  
to know each other…Folkie…can I call you Folkie?" Folken decided   
  
that he didn't want a fight and shook his head in agreement. "Okay   
  
Folkie, because I heard that you don't really like my idea so I will   
  
keep it short and sweet. I shall be talking about the cornflake   
  
incident that happened at Dun University."  
  
"How many incidents could there be?" Migel wondered. Kana   
  
ignored his comment and continued on with her story.  
  
"It happened many years before Dilly, Matt and I went to the   
  
school. Tonight I shall try to relay all of the information that I learned   
  
during my snooping years. Now no one really knows what actually   
  
happened, probably because everyone involved was afraid to confess   
  
to destroying a perfectly good toilet, but it could have just been that   
  
they were embarrassed. The most common piece of info is that   
  
someone stole some cornflakes from the kitchen and took them into   
  
the bathroom to eat, but then a teacher walked in and he got scared   
  
and tried to flush the cornflakes, but they got stuck at various places   
  
in the pipe clogging the system and causing the problems. But that   
  
sounds rather drab to me so here is my altered version of the most   
  
common version. I do believe that the person did steal the   
  
cornflakes, but I do not believe that they were regular cornflakes. I   
  
believe that they were grown in the science lab as a fate alteration experiment and made evil. Then they were accidentally placed into   
  
the produce bin…or maybe it was a prank, but then they were ground   
  
into cornflakes. Placed in a innocently marked box waiting for it's first   
  
victim. That victim's name is confidential…meaning that I do not yet   
  
know it. But that poor kid looking for a late night snack stumbled   
  
upon the cornflakes and took them to the bathroom for his munching   
  
pleasure. He sat down on the sanitized toilet seat and pulled out his   
  
bowl. Then suddenly a teacher walks in catching him off guard. Not   
  
wanting to be found with food the kid flushes the cornflakes. But as   
  
they go down the evilness dissolves from the cornflakes and is   
  
absorbed into the walls of the toilet…and that's where it stayed. So   
  
that is my theory of the cornflake incident. If any of you have any   
  
questions please ask the wall and leave me alone. Thank you." Kana   
  
doesn't say anything for a few minutes, she just sits there staring at   
  
her audience and they just sit there staring right back at her.  
  
"I think she's done" Dallet whispers to Folken.  
  
"I think your right, but I just want to be sure." Folken whispers   
  
back. Nobody says anything for the next few minutes. Then Folken   
  
stands up.  
  
"I would like to thank you for your time, and your short story.   
  
Unlike some people here you know how to get to the point of your   
  
topic without retelling in in ten different ways each time." Folken   
  
shakes Kana's hand. "You are welcome to stay here for a few nights if you would like to."  
  
"Thank you, I would enjoying staying here." Kana is led to one   
  
of the guest rooms on the fortress.   
  
"That is all for tonight folks. Come back and see what tomorrow   
  
night brings." 


	5. the punishment

The Punishment  
  
Folken walks into the room.  
  
"Hello everyone, tonight we get to hear another one of Dilly's   
  
stories…oh goody. So why don't we get this over as soon and   
  
painlessly as possible. Oh and Dilandau do try to stay on topic this   
  
time and get to the point of the story before dawn."  
  
"I'll do my best *evil giggle*"  
  
"What! You can giggle evilly? How can someone giggle evilly,   
  
its impossible!"   
  
"I thought you said you wanted to sty on topic Strategoes, and   
  
how may I ask is evil giggling on topic?"  
  
"Why don't you ever call me by my first name?"  
  
"I don't call you by your first name because I don't want too   
  
Strategoes."  
  
"Call me Folken"  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes, well no but this is call me Lord Folken, or Folken   
  
whichever."  
  
"Can I call you Folkie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you let Kana call you Folkie when she was here."  
  
"She is different, she unlike you hasn't gone around calling me   
  
Strategoes and mocking me behind my back."  
"Umm, excuse me but I'm still here." Kana tells Folken and   
  
Dilandau.   
  
"*Both looking nervous* Okay lets get on to the story. Kana   
  
please correct me if I'm wrong or if you can add anything to make it   
  
more interesting."  
  
"Okies"  
  
"After doing our little thing to the toilet, Matt and I were never   
  
allowed to go into the boy's bathroom again, but that restriction didn't   
  
last very long after we tried to do our business in the girls bath room.   
  
Nor were we allowed to go anywhere near the girls locker room. But   
  
because the two of us had been punished with the same stuff time   
  
after time to no avail they decided to try a new form of punishment.   
  
*Dun dun dun* Giving the new teacher a tour of the school!   
  
*everyone screams*"  
  
"It was my idea." Kana bragged.  
  
"Which teacher was it?" Chesta asked.  
  
"It was Mr. Witikko." Dilandau told him *Chesta screamed and   
  
everyone else looked at him like he was crazy*  
  
"What is wrong Chesta?" Gatti asked in a caring motherly voice.  
  
"He was awful! I mean he was a great teacher and all the   
  
students in his old school loved him." Chesta told them.  
  
"Then what made him so bad?" Dallet asked Chesta.  
  
"They made him go crazy!" Chesta pointed at Dilly and Kana. "Them and that Matt kid, when they gave him a comprehensive   
  
tour of the school…people came to call it torture tour." Chesta   
  
shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Oh yes torture tour I remember it well" Kana starts to giggle   
  
evilly. "Unfortunately I can't talk about this without laughing so Dilly   
  
will you please take over."  
  
"Sure, so they call it torture tour now. It fits, but it wasn't   
  
really that bad. We only had a little fun mocking the regular school   
  
day."  
  
"Is this the infamous Mr. Witikko that went crazy on his second   
  
day of work at Dun and tried to take over the school and held Chesta   
  
hostage until the school meets his demands?" Folken asked.  
  
"The very same." Kana and Dilly replied.  
  
"What were his demands?" Gatti wondered. Chesta took this   
  
opportunity to answer the question.  
  
"His demands were a white jacket with no sleeves and a really   
  
bouncy room." At this point of Chesta's speech Kana and Dilly started   
  
laughing hysterically, rolling on top of each other on the floor.   
  
"That was great! Remember his expression when we came to   
  
get Chesta away from him?" Dilly asked Kana.  
  
"Yeah, that was great! Who would have thought the man would   
  
jump out the window when he saw us coming."  
  
"Who would have thought that he was going to jump out the window."  
  
"Well the fact that he had threatened to do that if you guys ever   
  
came near him again, yeah I could see that." Chesta said as he glared   
  
at the two people rolling on the floor.  
  
"What happened to the poor guy?" Viole asked one of the   
  
rollers.  
  
"Nothing happened to him." One of them answered. (We are   
  
unsure of which one because both of them were undistinguishable   
  
from the other.)  
  
"Nani! But he jumped out a window! To come out uninjured is   
  
an impossibility unless he is a draconian. Which is highly unlikely."   
  
Folken stated in such a manner that implied that he was the one and   
  
only keeper of knowledge in the universe.  
  
"He jumped out of the first floor window." Dilly stated matter of   
  
factly while picking himself up off the ground. Kana was still rolling   
  
around giggling. "We should get on to the tour. So I shall begin,   
  
Kana if you want you can take over the story later on. But for now its   
  
my turn. So to begin I shall start over again at the beginning.   
  
*groans* I mean the beginning of our punishment. So the   
  
superintendent decided that the ideal punishment would be for us to   
  
lead around the new teacher. Kana once again wasn't punished   
  
having no evidence of the crime on her…unlike me and Matt. She just   
  
volunteered to help with the goings on…for her it was a reward, for us punishment…isn't it funny how these things work out between the   
  
alleged good kids and the bad ones? We were introduced to the   
  
teacher and he seemed like a very nice person."  
  
"Umm, excuse me Dilandau, but because you are taking too   
  
long I am taking over this story. Okay?"  
  
"Fine" Dilly grumbles and kicks the floor. Folken on the other   
  
hand is cheering.  
  
"The first place we took the teacher after our introduction was   
  
to the bathroom, because he complained of needing to go to the   
  
bathroom. But because they did use the men's bathroom, I waited   
  
outside. So Dilly please get to the point and tell them what happened   
  
inside"  
  
"Inside the bathroom Matt and I took him to the bathroom, and   
  
because he looked rather fidgety and all the stalls were busy with the   
  
exception of on. So we pointed it out to him. It was the stall of mo   
  
return. Matt and I waited outside with Kana while he did his   
  
business. We heard some screaming while we talked but we didn't   
  
take any notice…it happens all the time. Kana you can take it from   
  
here."  
  
"Mr. Witikko came out of the bathroom soaked with water and   
  
muttering something about killer toilets and disappearing toilet paper.   
  
We never asked what happened to him. The next place we went to   
  
were the dorms, we showed him around and nothing unusual   
happened…except for the fact that him and Matt disappeared for a   
  
while and came back looking rather dirty. I looked at Matt because he   
  
had been with the teacher the entire time, but he just shrugged his   
  
shoulders. After the dorms we went to the kitchens and told him all   
  
of the little folk stories the school had about what the cooks really   
  
cooked in the kitchens. Including the stories- the last time the the   
  
student teacher was seen, and the students that go missing and are   
  
never seen again…in one piece, and when cooks go bad…you know the   
  
stories every school has about these things. This went on for about   
  
two hours with the teacher getting paler every minute. We finally   
  
stopped the food/kitchen stories. The we got to the new teacher   
  
rituals and continued with that skit for another two hours. We   
  
stopped at the teachers room told him the theory of how the old   
  
teacher died and then left him to contemplate his decision to stay.   
  
Then the next day he just went crazy and jumped out the window.   
  
That is all. Good night everyone." Kana turns off the light before   
  
anyone else can say anything. Many crashes and thuds are heard. 


End file.
